The PC Continues
by MadamDegrassi13
Summary: This is what happens when the PC gets to high school. With breakups makeups hookups and new friends, freshman year is going to be a blast!  Disclaimer: i do not own the characters of the Pretty Committee, based off of Lisi Harrison characters
1. Intro

**The P.C Continues**

A Clique Fanfic,

The girls are back at school, and there are others who want to join their group, but they have to work for it.

Characters

Massie Block- Back and better than ever, and ready for freshman year. She has all the designer clothes of the season, and her trusty friends by her side, but when she meets some new girls, she begins formulating an idea.

Alicia Rivera- Back from summer in Spain with a gorgeous tan, and all the latest trends. Excited for the new school year, but not so excited for the big change that's about to happen.

Kristen Gregory- Toned from soccer camp, and totally prepped for school from the summer classes she took. She's turning heads in high school, especially those of cute boys

Dylan Marvil- In the best shape of her life thanks to a personal trainer, and world rebound health chef. Ready to see her friends after a long summer apart and defiantly ready for high school

Claire Lyons- Has spent all summer with Cam and Layne, doing all fun things imaginable, maybe not according to the PC. She's confident to be starting off high school with an ah-mazing boyfriend, and good friends, what is there to complain about?

Alexia James- New student from Britain with the cutest accent. The kind of girl who gets what she wants, always. But will that happen for her this time around?

Lauren Suza- She's the new girl from California. She's bubbly and cute, and she seems nice, but is very driven, she'll do anything to get what she wants.

Samantha LaBella- Nicest girl you would ever meet. New from Rhode Island where she lived in one of the famous Newport mansions. She would do anything for her friends. But is she just a little too nice? Can she be mean enough to survive BOCHS?

Olivia Ryan- Is back for the new school year, and is actually smart from an amazing summer tutor. And not that bad looking. Maybe her and the P.C can be friends after all.

Nicole Brown- Total LBR that the girls like to make fun of, the things they do to her are mean, but you just can't help but laugh!

**Plz comment if you like it/have any suggestions/want me to write more. thx!**


	2. Chapter 1

August 31, 2010  
Massie Blocks Bedroom  
The Block estate

Massie and the girls were putting together they're perfect back-to-school outfits early, as to get them just right. Dylan was wearing a pair of white cigarette pants, a raspberry colored DVF ruffled tanktop, and a pair of BCBG gold flats. "How about this?" she asked while the other girls were picking through piles of designer clothes themselves. "Try the chocolate brown gladiator heels instead" Massie said as she was examining a manikin with one of her own choices on it. "They match better, and heels do wonders for your legs." She said shaking her head at the manikin, and taking the clothes off of it. "Rate me you guys!" Alicia said wearing a burnt orange Chloe v-neck top with lace on the collar, skinny dark-washed jeans, and a pair of Michael Kors wedges. "9.4" Massie said. "Add some gold bangles, and these earrings and it would be a 9.8" She said handing her a pair of jeweled chain earrings. Alicia took the earrings, put them in her bag, and grabbed her other clothes to change back into. Kristen held up a light green v-neck t-shirt, and a floral skirt, with the gold flats that Dylan had rejected. She tried them on and they looked pretty good. "Hey, Mass, what do you think about this?" she asked. "Cuh-ute" Massie said. "Here are a necklace and some earrings to match" she said handing her the accessories. Claire, who was sitting on the bed texting Cam, was completely oblivious to the other girls. "Here" Massie said to Claire, while handing her a cute teal Tory Burch shirt-dress, and gray leggings. Simple but adorable. With a pair of sandals, and a few accessories to match, Claire was all set. "Okay, now on to handbags!" Massie exclaimed with glee. With that, she went into her closet, and came out with at least 5 huge paper bags, stuffed with designer handbags. All of the girls, except for Claire, jumped up and down excitedly. Massie was an ah-mazing alpha, and the new year in high school was going to be the best. These girls had been through so much together, and high school was they're next feat. The girls searched through the Coach bags, and the Louis Vuitton's, and the Gucci's, and Prada's, etc. It was heaven. After a long day of prepping for school they were ready. These girls were going to blow BOCHS away.


	3. Chapter 2

September 2, 2010  
BOCHS School  
7:45 am

Alexia walked into her new school confidently. She had the perfect new outfit on. It was her favorite top, a pair of boyfriend jeans and the cutest boots, all the newest trends in Britain. She got her schedule and walked to her locker, people staring all the while. Being new was interesting. She opened her locker and put her books away carefully and neatly. When she shut it, she saw a gorgeous boy leaning on the lockers, and looking right at her. She felt herself blush, and thought, _how long has he been looking at me?_ After a few seconds, he reached out his hand and said, "Hey, I'm Derrick, you must be new". "Yes, I'm Alexia, it's really nice to meet you" she said in her cute British accent. "I love your accent" he said, and she blushed even more. "And if you ever need any help, I'm right next door" he said whacking his locker, spinning on his heel, and walking away. Her legs felt like jello as she stood there, appreciating the moment. She gathered herself, and walked down the hall to the commons, where everyone congregated before classes.

Lauren hopped out of her town car prepared for the first day at her new school. "Goodbye James" she said to her driver as she grabbed her bag, and started to walk away. "Have a good first day, he yelled back at her before getting back into the car. She was as confident as ever as she strode towards the door in a totally chic outfit. Gucci top, with a Burberry skirt and her fave Jimmy Choo's. Did you know she was loaded? She walked into school, with her head held high, everyone staring, she was practically famous. She would rule this school soon. She knew she was going to like it here.

Samantha walked into school wearing a cute DVF sundress and new cork wedges, while rocking the newest Fendi purse. While sipping her caramel frappe from Starbucks, she tried to look confident as she walked, but was nervous on the inside and had butterflies in her stomach. She was hoping to find friends here, and was excited and scared at the same time. That's when she saw a group of insanely pretty and well put-together girls whispering in the corner. Those girls were the type that she wanted as friends, and she was going to make that happen.

Olivia walked into school, sad that summer was over. She saw all the familiar faces or BOCD, as well as the new ones of BOCHS. She was wearing jeans and a cute top, nothing too fancy, but perfect for the first day of school. She was in honors classes this year, thanks to her tutor, and the help of Kristen Gregory, and was on the right track to succeed. All she needed was a good some good friends, and a hot BF, and her life would be perfect. Oh, look there was Cam Fisher now. _Isn't he dating Claire Lyons?_ she thought to herself. _Whatever_, she thought as she walked toward him.

Nicole was not at all looking forward to school. The best part was seeing her best friend Libby, but other than that she hated it. She despised all of the cliqueiness, and hatred. And didn't understand why all of this was so important to these girls. She was dressed in typical Nicole threads, t-shirt, with colored jeans and her sneaks. She sighed as the song on her orange iPod changed to Love like Woe by The Ready Set. Today was going to be torture.


	4. Chapter 3

September 2, 2010  
Right Outside BOCHS  
7:53 am

The Pretty Committee stepped out of the Range Rover, looking gorgeous, but unfortunately they were in the back of the school. In order to make they're grand entrance. They were ready for this. "Okay, guys on count, we march to the chorus of take it off, by Ke$ha."Massie said. They then walked to the front of the school which was practically dead. "Ah five, six, seh-vun, eight," Massie said, and then they thrust open the doors and strode in like they owned the place. But they practically did. Heads turned, and people stared, with every step, each one of them got happier and happier. That was, until they got they're schedules. "Ehmagawd!" Massie screeched. "This can nawt be happening" echoed Alicia. "Well it is ladies, deal with it. NEXT!" said Ms. Charalee, the woman at the front desk, who was in desperate need of Invisiline and a root job. The girls scooted to the side, but were still experiencing the same emotions. They had absolutely NO classes together, except for lunch, which they shared with all the other freshman."I bet my dad could help, he'd threaten this school with a lawsuit so bad they'll know not to mess with Alicia Rivera!" Alicia said in rage. "Sorry but I don't think it works like that Leesh" Kristen said sighing. And with that an announcement came on, for a First-Day-of-School-Assembly. They walk there together, trying to act confident after what had just happened."We'll get over this girls, it's not the end of the world, and something as stupid as this shouldn't affect the ah-mazing PC" Massie said trying to boost the morale of her girls. Even though on the inside she was hawnestly a little scared to be in classes with people she didn't know. But, it was a good chance to meet new people right? And with that thought the homeroom bell rang.


	5. Chapter 4

September 2  
Homeroom, 206  
8:10

After the assembly, Massie said a quick good bye to the girls and hurried off to homeroom. Once there, she sat next to a girl that she didn't recognize, but who was dressed impeccably.

She put her bag down on the floor and waited for more people and the teacher to arrive. Boring x 10. She turned to the girl next to her,

"Luh-v your bag, Fendi right? And I have those same shoes, but in brown."

"Thanks!" Said the girl.

"I'm Sam by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Massie Block!" Massie said flashing her perfectly white smile.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sam replied, and at that the teacher walked in.

"Quiet down, I want to make this as fast and painless as it can be" "_That's what she said_" whispered a guy in the back, and the class erupted into laughter.

"So immature." Sam said to Massie.

"I know right, those guys are total LBRs"

"What?" Sam replied

"Losers Beyond Repair" Massie answered

"Oh" Sam said.

"Settle down, settle down" said the teacher, and the laughs and giggles stopped. "My name is Mr. Edwinson, and I am your homeroom teacher. Please no talking while I take attendance. Dean Appleton" "_here_" "Amanda Barry" "_here_" " Shane Benjamin" "_here_" "Samantha Bella"

"Actually its LaBella, but…"

"Don't care, Katie Binman" "_here_" "Massie Block" "here". He continued to read the list for about 20 seconds and then stopped.

"That's everyone you can resume your conversations, just keep the volume low, and we won't have any problems." When the teacher sat back at his desk, people began talking again.

"So, your new right" Massie said to Sam.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Rhode Island, Newport to be more specific, in one of the famous mansions."

"Cool," Massie replied.

"So, do u guys have any good malls around here? There's not that many in RI and I'm in desperate need of some designer!"

Massie liked this girl already.

"Yeah. The Westchester, me and my friends are going there today after school, wanna come with?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sam replied.

"Good, my driver Isaac will take us. Oh, and eat lunch with us, we sit at table 18" "Okay"

Sam quickly texted her driver, telling him she didn't need a ride. And after that the bell rang and she went to class.


	6. Chapter 5

September 2  
2nd period, English 9Honors  
9:15 am

Kristen walked into her first class, English Honors, after homeroom was over. From there, her teacher let them sit wherever they wanted, so Kristen chose the perfect seat, in the middle, second seat back.

After she had got her books out of her bag, and checked her perfect outfit for imperfections, she looked up to see Olivia Ryan sitting next to her.

"Hey, Liv, long time no see!" she said to Olivia, who she was a student tutor for over the summer.

"Hey, I know right, how was your summer?" Olivia replied.

"Pretty good, lots of summer classes and then soccer camp which was fun, how about you?" Kristen answered.

"Good, lots of shopping, and going to the beach, stuff like that"

"awesome" Kristen replied.

Then the the bell rang and the teacher spoke.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Jacobson, and I am the ninth grade English honors teacher. Here is this year's syllabus," he said passing it around.

"Don't think that this year is going to be easy. You're in high school, now. You are going to be challenged."

After that Kristen got a text.  
**  
To Kris  
From Liv  
Gulp, this isn't gonna b esy, help!**

She quickly responded

**To Liv  
From Kris  
Of course, we can get through this together**

As soon as she sent it, she looked up to see the teacher, standing above both of them.

"Texting, in my class! And on the first day even! Not a good first impression ladies. Detention!"


	7. Chapter 6

September 2

4th period dance class

10:50

Come in and sit down ladies, hurriedly I do not want to waste any time"

Madam Tchesaikovsky, or Ms.T for short, said as the girls walked into the studio.

Alicia was ecstatic to be taking dance classes in school, it was so much better than stupid old gym.

She sat down on the marley and waited for everyone to arrive. Once the second bell rang, the teacher closed the door, and handed out sheets to everyone.

"Hello girls, my name is Madam Tchesaikovsky, but you may call me Ms.T for short." She said in her thick Russian accent.

"On this sheet, there are things that I require you to have for my class, black leotard, pink tights, and ballet slippers. You may also wear leg warmers, shorts, skirts, any other dance accessory. Now is anybody here on Pointe?" she asked.

Alicia shot her hand up, and noticed there were a few others, including the girl next to her.

"Good" the teacher replied. "Now your grade is based on if you are prepared for class, and if you put in effort.

Your final exam is the dance show in December, this year I believe we are performing the Nutcracker, so remember that it is important. I believe that is everything do I have any questions?" she scanned the silent room, and there were no hands up.

"Alright, that is all for today, you may talk quietly, and remember you dance clothes for tomorrow." She said walking to a desk in the corner of the studio.

Alicia didn't really know anybody in the class, so she took her phone out of her bag to check her facebook.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the cuh-utest shoes ever.

She whipped side ways to see an extremely unfamiliar looking girl who seemed to be daydreaming. She tapped her on the shoulder and the girl turned around.

"Hi, I just wanted to say that I luhv your shoes!" Alicia said "Where did you get them?"

"Thank you" Alexcia said "Their Ralph Lauren"

"Really?, he is my absolute favorite designer, and I've never seen them before" Alicia said

"They're from his Britain inspired line sold only in England. And I absolutely adore him too!" Alexcia smiled, a new friend. "I'm Alexcia by the way"

"Alicia" Alicia said shaking her hand."I'll have to send for that new line"

"You'll absolutely love it, I know I do" Alexcia said and they both laughed

"Your new here right, you should eat lunch with me and my friends, we sit at table 18" Alicia said.

"Sounds wonderful!" Alexcia said smiling.

And with that the bell rang ushering in lunch time.


End file.
